You Had Everything
by AlmostAvalice
Summary: Leiann Anis is a 16 year old girl with an easy life. A life where she though she had everything. Suddenly a new kid Sam walks straight into her life, and feels as if she had nothing at all.
1. Boy With Glasses

A/N: Hey all! I want to tell you i came up with the plot myself. This is also to convey my passion for marching band (parade block marching) and drum majoring, which is for my spinning a mace. Well if you LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE marching band like i do tell me. I love marchers. I also currently am a drum major at my school and in the front ensemble in Blue Devils Drum and Bugle Corp. Sit back relax and enjoy.

* * *

I though I had everything. I was sure I had everything. An amazing band, good grades, good looks, and most importantly, the best drum major. I'm not trying to be conceited or anything, but it's true. I'm an undefeated mace drum major and since I became drum major freshman year (which is very unheard of) I have not placed anything but first.

Today is the day I started to feel like everything I have, my band, my grades, my looks, my spinning skills, everything became totally obsolete. A week into my junior year. Warming up out side of the band room on concrete just to practice. I saw him. Wavy slick dark brown hair that partly covered his amazing hazel eyes underneath thick square framed glasses. Slightly tan white skin. Tall, slender, visible muscle tone. He walked right past me into the band room and for the first time in ages I dropped my mace. Not only did i drop it but it dented. The dome was already pretty messed up when I first started but I've never dented the mace it this deep before. Unconsciously, I stalked my way into the band room looking at the now dented dome. I saw him. in the window of my band directors office. I walked over to the office door and knocked on it. With out consent to go in I opened the door anyway.

"Hey Mr. Zaynly," I said looking at the mace and seeing the boy with glasses looking at me with my peripherals, "I dented my mace pretty bad, can we get an extra dome ordered before the next competition?"

Mr. Z looked at me, "Hmm let me see," I passed him the mace and he examined it closely for a second, "Yeah you should get it replaced. This dent is going to throw off the speed of your spin." I nodded, and turned to leave the room, with out saying a word to this mysterious boy, "Oh and Lei."

I turned back around, "Yeah?"

"This our new student," he gestured for the boy to say his name.

"The name's Sam," He said with a white toothy smile. He held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Leiann, but you can call me Lei," I shook his hand and blushed as he continued to smile, "or you can call me Leiann, what ever... you know floats your boat," I'm nervous and you can tell.

"Alright," he chuckled letting go of my hand, "Nice to meet you Leiann."

"Same for you," My head is spinning so much.

"She is our drum major. In case you didn't know," Mr. Z laughed a little at his own joke, "You have all the same classes as her so I'm sure she will show you around," he game me a look. A look that said 'You better make him feel welcome to this band, we need him.' type look. I have never been much of the 'Welcome to my band.' type person. I'm not very sociable and I don't have many friends.

"Alright," I said giving Mr. Z a smile, "I'll show him around and stuff," I said. Mr. Zaynly gave me an approving nod, "Come on," I said walking out the door with Sam following shortly after. I placed my mace some in the same corner I always do and turned around to talk to him, "So were you in any band before?"

"Yeah at my old high school," he said with a smile.

"What instrument?" I asked. He seemed to be excited to answer my question.

"Well I play trumpet," he said, "But I was a drum major just like you for marching band," I smiled. I already knew that it was love at first sight. He was something perfect that I didn't have. Something that I wanted.

"Cool," I said smiling back at him, "I play marimba and flute," I walked and lead him into the almost empty hall way.

"That's awesome," he said, "Your mace, you need a new dome right?"

"Yeah," I remembered the huge dent in it, "I dropped it."

"I have an extra one if you want to use it," I stopped and looked at him, we were in front of my locker.

"Really?" My face lit up in delight, "Thanks!" I gave him an awkward hug.

"No problem," he hugged back not sure if he was doing out of courtesy or because he just wanted to.

"What's your locker number?" I asked, ready to guide him there.

"Ummm... 269" I looked at the lockers nearest to us, "347".

"This way," I giggled and lead him down the hall to his locker, it was on top. "There ya' go locker 269 now at your service."

Sam gave a short laugh, entered his locker combo, and opened it, "what's your locker number?"

"267," I said looking down the hall and barely skimming through the numbers on the top lockers.

"I found it. Locker 267, now at your service" I turned around and he was pointing to the locker directly next to his. I looked at the number and surly enough there it was, locker 267. I enter the combination and the locker opens with ease, "The band director said you have all the same classes as me right?" I nodded in disbelief. I feel like destiny put us together to make my life harder for me, "I guess we're going to be great friends," Sam said with a smile. I smiled back reluctantly. He waltzed into my life, threw off my balance, and tantalized me in the first 20 minutes of knowing each other. This is going to be a long school year.


	2. Demonstrative Music

"Leiann... Leiann... LEIANN" I sat up and looked around, there was an empty classroom, "Class is over, it's lunch," I looked at Sam who had his hand out to help me out of my desk. I took it and he lifted me out of my seat.

"Aww man I fell asleep in class again," I rubbed the back of my heads and fixed my glasses.

"You've been working hard on you're routine, and staying up late to do so right?" I looked up at him. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve purple tie, a grey vest and purple gray skinny jeans. was he always wearing these clothes?

"Yeah, I always get super stressed before competitions," I said as we walked out of the classroom, "Thanks for the dome by the way!"

"Yeah, no problem," He said with his usual tooth grin that almost seemed like a smirk, "you shouldn't over work yourself, you know. It's not good for your health." We walked down the hall to our lockers.

"How would you know?" I asked half concentrating on my locker combination.

"Umm, I was a drum major once too remember? I've been there, done that, and live to tell the tale today." My locker didn't open the first time, and slightly frustrated I tried entering it the second time, "I've done that to myself once. Over worked myself, got frustrated over the tiniest things,"

"GAHH STUPID LOCKER!" I hit the door of the locker as hard as I could with my fist, and resumed trying to open it.

"Like that, and when I got to the competition zone I got so stressed out I passed out right after I caught my first toss," I continuously banged on my locker hoping that it would do something to make my locker open.

"Open you stupid thing!" I continued to hit it.

Sam sighed, "What's the combination?"

"28-30-0" I said and with graceful ease, Sam opened my locker, "Thank you." I said putting the text books I no longer needed in there and pulling out the ones I did need. Afterwards, we made our way to the lunch room.

Sam stopped at the end of the lunch line, while I continued to walk into it and straight to our table. Before I was 1 foot away from him, he grabbed my hood and stopped me, "aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"No, I'll eat when get home" I said he let go of my hoodie with a disapproving face, "I'll go sit at the table!" I gave him a smile, and walked into the lunch room. I sat down at the table full my small amount of friends, "Hey... guys..." they all looked at me with giggling and sneaky faces.

"Hey Lei," my friend Ari said with a snicker, "Is your friend going to sit with us again?"

"Who? Sam?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh his name is Sam?" Ellane said with a smirk.

"What's going on?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"We all know you two totally have something going on," Azmith said with enthusiasm.

"What? No! Lei! What about Estin?" Iris said extremely loud. I sat down at the table next to Ellane.

"What about me?" Estin came up behind me and wrapped his around me. I tried to push him off but he was way to strong for me.

"Lei likes the new kid, Sam!" Iris told Estin and he looked down at me. His green eyes stood out against his red-orange hair.

"Really Lei? Who is he i'd like to meed the kid and give him-"

"That would be me," Sam said setting down his tray in front of the seat next to me.

"Oh you," Estin said letting go of me and went head to head with Sam, "Listen back off Lei, okay?"

"Why should I? So an over obsessive guys like can you have her?" Sam said with his usual cool, cocky guy smirk.

"No because we broke up for the sole purpose for her to focus on her competition," I snarled at the fact Estin was making a scene, "We're getting back together afterwards so back off."

"Whoa, what?" I stood up and both of the boys attention was drawn to me, "I never said I like Sam and I never said I was going to get back together with you," I half yelled.

"But you will, they always come crawling back to me," Estin said turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him away from me, and got out of the seat, "You disgust me sometimes, you know?" and I turned to my other friends excitedly watching the little scene, "If you 4 ever pull something like this again I'm going to make sure, next practice, you all run laps around the football field until I'm tired" I turned away from the table and stormed off towards the band room. I got there as quickly as possible and went straight through it into the back hallway, to the end of the hallway and on the last door to the left with the only window you can see through. I brought out my keys and unlocked the door. My practice room's door has a broken lock and it never stays unlocked so i have a key so I can open it anytime i want to use it. I have one of the bigger practice rooms because I keep a 4.5 octave marimba inside of it. I turned on the light and threw my stuff down down in a corner. I took off the marimba cover and grabbed 4 mallets from the mallet bag. I took a deep breath before i played the first note. I kept my focus on the board and played the first piece that came into mind. This was the only way I could express myself will all the emotions I had. I don't remember the name of the piece I'm playing now but the aggressive feel of the piece felt soothing to play. My body moved to the dynamics, to the harsh dissonance in the chords to show the discord of mind. It felt amazing to play. The notes flowed from my hand smoothly to release the built up aggression in my head. I stroked the final note and looked up to see Sam staring at me from the window. He looked like he was put in a trance. He shook his head and banged on the door.

"Leiann let me in!" I went over to the door and opened it, "Are you aware that the door is locked?" He asked me putting his things down near mine.

"Yeah, It never stays unlocked," I said moving back to the marimba and started playing random minor chords.

"Leiann," Sam said looking walking up and stood in front of me on the other side of the board, "That had to be one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen in my life." I looked up at him.

"Not really, my marimba is a pretty good one the sound quality is very nice, but I've seen better."

"No not the marimba, stupid," He put his palm to my face and lightly pushed me back, "The person playing the marimba," I looked at him slightly confused, "After you left the lunch room I told that guy to not force you into something you don't want to do, and chased after you, Mr. Zaynly told me you went into the band room looking kind of upset. When i got into the band room you were no where in sight but suddenly i started to hear music, it sounded beautiful so i tracked it down and i found you in this room. I watch you play, and it was like your body was telling me a story, and the notes were the unspoken words. I could hear the aggression in your playing, and i could see the feelings you put into it. It was amazing, beautiful," He said as i looked down at the board.

"Th-thank you," I blushed, "maybe next time I could play something for you," I looked up at him, he gave me his toothy grin.

"That would be awesome."


End file.
